Provincial Life
by Mayliz5
Summary: This is the story of what was going on when belle was haveing her advanture. This shows the usaul life that went on for the town folk that weren't "odd".
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just begun to rise when Nanette awoke. Although she was merely 18 she jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen where she would start making her bread. Within minutes she had the dough ready to knead into suitable loafs that she would be able to sell on the bustling streets.

Once Nanette had made a dozen loaves she got her tray and set off into the streets immediately running into the old aristocrat lady that lived on the outskirts of town. After offering her some of the bread, and being turned down, she set off towards the center of town where most of her Customers were normally in the mid-morning. As normal, Claudia, who had recently acquired a cane to help with her bad leg, set upon her.

"Oh Nanette, how are you doing these days? I know it is hard for you so close to the anniversary of the…well…I know it's a bad time," The dotty old lady said to her.

"I'm fine madam. It is alright it was near a decade ago when they disappeared it is easier," she replied trying to cover the awkward moment. She knew that Claudia was one of the people that believed her parents dead and the pitying look she gave her confirmed Nanette's suspicion.

"Well, this bread looks lovely I think I could do with a loaf," she said with pity remaining in her look.

"Thank you very much," Nanette said as they exchanged, and without another word Nanette walked away. She swiftly walked in her usual bouncy pace and realized a little too late who she was approaching. "Good morning Belle."

"Good morning madam," the odd girl replied in her dreamy voice.

"Where are you off to?" Nanette asked as Belle, watched obviously expecting a conversation. As she replied that she was going to the book shop, Nanette looked around and, seeing her assistant, yelled, "Marie the baguettes, hurry up!" She quickly walked away towards a group of friends before Belle could continue showing her abnormality.

"Bonjour Danielle, Gabrielle." Nanette said, "Odette," she continued rather coldly. "Would any of you like some bread?"

"No thank you I would rather not this morning," Danielle replied, Odette glared at her.

"Alright then," she was just about to turn and leave when they began talking about Belle.

"Yes that girl is very peculiar," Nanette agreed with the others.

"All that reading isn't healthy she has a dreamy look to her," Odette said

"True! Her nose is never out of that book, and look she even has a new one now!" Gabrielle laughed.

Just then Henri walked up. "Hello Nanette, ladies," he said staring at her.

"Bonjour Henri," she replied wearily, he had always been quite taken with her.

"Good day Henri," Gabrielle said suddenly overcome with giggles. Nanette knew that Gabrielle quite liked Henri and was hoping to leave them alone when Auguste walked up.

"Hello," She said beginning to blush.

"Um…good day, Nanette," Auguste whispered in his loud musical voice. "Good day Gabrielle."

"Good day," she replied shortly still trying to catch Henri's eye.

"Would you like some bread," she offered the two men.

"No thank you," they replied together. A sudden noise that sounded like wounded animals made her look around.

"Ah, it is those silly girls that go after Gaston," Gabrielle scoffed, As she said this Odette grabbed her bread.

"Madam, give that back," Nanette yelled. She immediately ran forward and grabbed it, snatching it out of her hand. Feeling that staying around where that terrible girl was, wasn't the right decision, and so she walked off to go find other costumers for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day continued Nanette circled the town getting more and more ragged as the morning wore on until her few remaining baguettes were stale. Deciding that she could not sell anymore stale bread, she went back to her shop to make more bread for the afternoon rush.

It was a few minutes before Nanette was back at her shop that doubled as her home, but she wasn't three steps in the door before Marie ran to her.

"Nanette please tell me you made plenty of money!"

"Well not a huge amount, but I sold a couple of loaves," Nanette said taken aback by her urgency.

"The landlord came to the shop. He said that we've missed the rent and he'll take the shop if we don't pay!" Marie yelled nearly in tears. Marie was a young girl about sixteen but she had old wise eyes despite her beautiful young face that was surrounded by golden a large number of golden curls. The sight of her in this state tore at Nanette's kind heart.

"Did he say how much rent we owed?"

"No but he's in the back room," Marie whispered trying not to be overheard.

"Ok I'll go to the room," Nanette responded heading towards the back room. "Hello Monsieur," Nanette said to the elderly gentleman.

"Bonjour," the man said curtly, "I understand that you have not been paying your rent,"

"Well I had tried but it was difficult to sell the bread enough to pay. How much is the debt?" Nanette said in a pleading voice. "If you could just give me a little while to gather my funds…"

"I'm sorry I can not do that. You have twenty-four hours before we take your house, here is your bill" the man said

"Please I…I…ok I'll have the money," Nanette said tears coming to her dark green eyes.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow," He said as he got up and left. Once he was out the door Marie came in.

"Mademoiselle what are we going to do?" She said in an anguished tone.

"_You're _going home and _I'm _going to close up shop and see if I even have a possibility of keeping my shop," Nanette said forcefully.

"But…" Marie started but seeing the determined look on her face stopped and said, "Very well, good bye," she said choking on the last word. As she left the shop Nanette plopped herself down on the couch.

"How…how am I going to pay this debt?" Nanette cried. She got up and walked to the door to lock it. She looked down at the bill and gasped. _75 Francs! How can I pay that much!_ She dropped the bill and ran into her room crying.

*

As the sun was setting Nanette got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she saw what an afternoon of crying had done to her. Her hair brown hair was plastered to her pale face and her green eyes were red from crying. After cleaning herself up she went back into the main shop. Immediately she walked over to the hanger that held her coat that she had worn all day and put it on. Feeling the money in her pocket Nanette walked out the door and into the night looking for a way to stop the pain, and then it came to her the local tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

As Nanette trudged through the snow that had settled there in the early evening she began to wonder where she was going to go when her home was gone, but the warmth of the tavern and the smell of beer stopped her thoughts. She immediately noticed Gabrielle sitting with Danielle, a new girl whose name was something like Brutto, and Augusta. After she got her drink, she started over to them glad to have an innocent reason to go back and see Augusta.

"Bonjour," Nanette said with a sorrowful tone.

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Nothing I'm just not very happy," Nanette said trying to hide the majority of her distress

"All right…if you're sure," Gabrielle said hesitantly, one good thing about Gabrielle was that she wasn't nosey. "Oh did you hear?" she asked in excitement.

"Hear what?" Nanette said looking at her trying to ignore Augusta starting at Gabrielle.

"Gaston…he asked Belle to marry him," Danielle cut in.

"What…why?" Nanette said completely distracted between this odd news and the beer.

"Who knows but get this, she turned him down!" Gabrielle said excited by this fresh piece of gossip.

Just then Lefou yelled to the crowd. Everyone turned around to see Lefou just as he started talk about Gaston, obviously trying to cheer him up, but within seconds Juliette, Émilie, and Catherine started to hug him. Lefou dragged him away and kept up the stream of praises and then started to get the rest of the tavern to help. They kept up there cheers and praise, listing achievements and strengths Gaston had. Finally the commotion died down and most people started a conversation again.

"Well that was fun, we really needed to swell Gaston's head," Gabrielle said sarcastically. Gabrielle had hated Gaston ever since he had cheated on Renée with Odette. Renée was a good friend of hers but she had never had the courage to tell her what Gaston had done. The most she did was to persuade her to break up with him.

"Oh well he'll never get belle anyway," Nanette said after a swig of her third drink.

Just then there was a yell from the door. As she turned, Nanette heard Maurice's voice shouting something about someone taking Belle.

"Who!" Nanette asked as the Alcohol in her system made her voice exceptionally loud.

"A beast!" Maurice yelled to the room at large. One second passed as everyone started at him and then everyone began to laugh. He bellowed something angrily but no one heard it over the tumultuous laughter. After a few minutes the hilarity calmed down and everyone began to talk again.

"Well, now we know he's crazy," Brutto said still chuckling.

"But he's always good for a laugh," Augusta said speaking for the first time.

"Yeah," Nanette said dreamily, feeling a little reckless between her sorrow and the fourth drink she had just gotten.

"Um…Nanette I think you should go home and get some rest," Gabrielle said gently as Nanette took a huge gulp of her beer. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No, no, it's alright I can get home on my own," Nanette said slurring her words.

"Alright," she said unsure.

"I'll be fine," Nanette insisted bulging out her blood shot eyes as an attempt of emphasis. She got up and walked towards the door but when she got there she found her way blocked by Odette coming in. "Move out of the way," Nanette growled

"Sorry how about you do that, oh but you might need help, you never can do anything alone," Odette said with cold anger. Just then Nanette took a swing at her head with her half empty mug. Odette quickly ducked but the Alcohol inside the mug tipped all over her head.

"Sorry," Nanette said snarling at her. Odette got back up rubbing the beer out of her eyes. As Nanette pushed past her Odette pulled her back and took a swing at her. After all the drinks of the night her reflexes were slowed and so she took the majority of the blow in the stomach. Nanette breathed in with a sharp gasp, and dropped the now empty mug.

"Oh wasn't that fun," by this point everyone had turned to see what was happening but before her friends could get up and help Odette had given another blow but this time to the head, and that did it. Nanette fell to the floor unconscious after the final blow. At the exact moment Nanette hit the floor every little conflict between everyone in the bar exploded out into fights.

Gabrielle, Danielle and Augusta ran towards her yelling at Odette across the tangle of random battles. Augusta got there first; he ran to her and pushed her away from Nanette who she had begun to kick after her anger had over whelmed her. Gabrielle and Danielle grabbed the unconscious girl and dragged her out of the bar and to her shop.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Nanette awoke with a start as the clocked struck eight. "What…where… how?" Nanette stammered as she looked around the room that was flooded with light. She looked up at the clock and gasped at the late hour.

"Calm down or your hangover will get worse," The voice of Gabrielle said quietly but with more conviction then normal.

Nanette groaned with the pain that could not just be a long night at the tavern, _'but wait I'm not in the tavern I'm at home. How…' _Nanette thought becoming even more confused.

"Do you remember what happened?" Gabrielle asked. Nanette shook her head trying to ignore the pain all over her body. "Well, you drank a very large amount of alcohol and then picked a fight with Odette," Gabrielle said in an even tone that was threatened to be overcome with anger.

"How did I get home?" Nanette said closing her eyes trying to stop her throbbing head.

"Danielle and I got you here," Gabrielle said her anger bursting to the surface. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!" she yelled out of the blue.

"Tell you what?" Nanette gasped as the loud noise added another spasm of pain to her already throbbing head.

"Your shop! We can help you, you know," She answered beginning to pace in frustration.

"How…how did you…" Nanette asked.

"Not from you, oh no, you can't tell your best friends anything I had to find out by the bill lying on the floor!" Gabrielle was livid, and although there was no question she seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I'm…sorry, I…did want to worry…" She started, but Gabrielle interrupted her.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WORRY ME!" She shrieked, "AND YOU THINK IT WOULDN'T WORRY ME WHEN YOU LOST YOUR SHOP AND WERE OUT ON THE STREET!"

"Listen I have a plan, I don't like it but I do have a plan," Nanette said a little ashamed of herself for what she knew she had to do.

"And what is that?" she asked with a disbelieving tone, but then comprehension came upon her face, "Oh I forgot, she won't mind."

"I know but I feel bad for asking, and, even worse, everyone will know what would have happened after I go," she said unhappily.

"Do you want me to come with you? You Odette defiantly did a number on you." Gabrielle asked in a much softer tone.

"Please tell me she's in some sort of pain," Nanette said knowing the answer.

"Not because of you, Augusta might have hurt her a bit when he dragged her off of you but mostly she would be fine." Gabrielle said trying to ignore the look that came over her after she mentioned Augusta.

"Ok let's go," She said with a sigh.

"Oh…well before we go we need to wash up, you look horrible," Gabrielle said gently.

"Oh right," she said getting up and walking to the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror Gabrielle walked up as well. Where Gabrielle's blue eyes were tried and her brown hair disheveled she looked beautiful compared to Nanette.

Nanette's hair was a tangled mess and felt crackled and dead. Her face had begun to bruise over and her body and cloths smelt of beer and dirt. Her skin was pale and her mouth had the faint taste of blood that would come from the same thing that had bruised her face. It took an hour to get herself composed enough to leave the house and go do what she knew she must if she wanted to keep her life as normal as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

As they started along the street people stared at the girl who started a bar fight, the girl who had a dark purple bruise on her face, and, most importantly, the baker who didn't seem to be doing her job. Most people turned and watched her walk, with Gabrielle by her side, but as they tried to ignore them.

"Good day," Augusta said as they walked threw the streets.

"Bonjour Augusta," Nanette replied looking down. She wasn't sure what happened last night and she hoped nothing too bad happened. When she looked back up Augusta was staring at Gabrielle. With a gasp she realized that he had a black eye. "What…what happened."

"When I pulled Odette off of you she hit my eye. Now we both have bruises," He said tearing his gaze away from Gabrielle and onto her.

"Oh yeah," Nanette said wincing as she absentmindedly touched the wound.

"So where are you going?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh um, no where we're just walking around," Gabrielle said with a glance at Nanette.

"Oh, I'll come," Augusta said smiling.

"NO," Nanette and Gabrielle yelled together.

"You can't we have a lot to do," Gabrielle said trying to cover the urgency in their voices.

"Oh alright, good day," Augusta said taken aback and slightly hurt.

"But we'll see you later," Nanette said trying to spare his feelings as he walked off.

"Oh well we'll talk to him later," Gabrielle said rolling her eyes at her love struck friend.

"Come on we have to hurry I only have a few hours," Nanette said, some of her worry coming back. As they began to get closer to their destination they both got more and more nervous. The house they were looking for was on the edge of town, it was just like most house but, after living there for a years, she knew it very well.

When they approached the wooden porch Nanette noticed the old swing she used to use. It was great to remember when she didn't have to worry about rent and money, of course her childhood wasn't ideal, even when she moved into the Blanc household she was disturbed by the constant fighting with Odette, her step sister. Odette had hated her ever since she became her parent's object of affection. They fought all their lives until finally Nanette moved out and started her own store, but even now Odette let her childhood differences get in the way of everything.

Nanette only briefly wrapped on the door before there was a noise as the door clicked opened.

"Nanette, how…What happened to your face," Mrs. Blanc said like the mother she was.

"Your daughter," Nanette said rather coldly, "But that doesn't matter I came to ask a favor."

"Odette!" she yelled obviously Odette was home.

"Please no, it's nothing, you don't have to call her. I just need your help," Nanette said urgently.

"Alright dear what do you need," she said still worrying of what Odette had done.

"It's…It's my shop," Nanette a little afraid. Until this moment she hadn't realized how much she yearned for the approval that she mostly likely wouldn't get after today.

"What about it dear," she said a different concern entering her voice.

"I need a…loan," Nanette said unhappily.

"Oh, how much is it?" Mrs. Blanc said in a way that told Nanette that the amount didn't matter.

"75 Francs," Nanette said in a flat voice that was filled with disappointment in herself.

"I'll pay it for you," The mother said kindly.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to pay you back as soon as possible," Nanette said feeling that, although she had gotten her way, she didn't get what she wanted.

"Don't you worry about it just wait until you have enough money for everything else and them you can pay me back," She said waving away her thanks.

"Did I hear correctly? Nanette needs help," Odette said maliciously.

"Yes," Nanette said in a flat tone.

"Well I'm glad we can help," Odette said wit an Evil simile that only deceived her mother.

"Here's the money," Mrs. Blanc said trying to break the tension.

"Thank you very much," Gabrielle said speaking for the first time.

"And you are in quite a bit of trouble," Mrs. Blanc said suddenly stern towards Odette.

"Good bye," Nanette said. She turned with Gabrielle and walked off the property listening to the faint yelling of Odette's mother. She smiled and decided that none would hear from Odette for quite awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Nanette looked up at the town clock, "It's almost noon!" she exclaimed.

"What time is your land lord coming," Gabrielle said turning toward her.

"Uh…I don't know but somewhere between an hour ago to an hour from now," Nanette said starting to run to her shop. "Come on we have to hurry!" The two of them ran through the twisting streets hoping that it was later rather than sooner.

Within a few minutes they were on her street but as she got closer and closer she realized something was wrong. People flooded the streets circled around a shop that she realized was hers. With a sudden slowing of pace she approached the mob afraid of what she would see.

As Nanette stepped through the mass of people the crowd grew silent. She no longer had to push her way past for the crowed parted for her.

Then a voice came through the silence "Ah Madam, nice for you to join us. I thought you would be too ashamed to come tell me face to face you don't have the money.

Nanette look towards him standing in the center of the semicircle of people, but as she looked Nanette saw why all the people had congregated. Everything she owned was being thrown out the door and into the streets. "NO!" she screamed running towards him as her bed was squeezed though the door and kicked into the pile of things. "I…I have the money!"

"Oh really," The evil man said.

"Yes," Nanette cried. She threw the small pouch of money at him.

"Well, I'm sorry but it doesn't matter, I gave you twenty-four hours and you weren't here. I'll keep this as though." He said walking off.

"No, please, wait!" Nanette yelled starting to cry. "I need my home!"

"It's alright Nanette you can stay with me," Gabrielle said in a voice that was supposed to be soothing but was ruined when it started to crack with restrained sobs.

Nanette walked into her former shop and seeing that it was completely empty except for the small jewelry box that she supposed must have seemed to delicate to touch. She grabbed it and walked over to the pile. Only about half of the crowd remained and all of them eyed the pile with a longing look. Nanette and Gabrielle both started to grab as much as they could carry before turning and walking down the street. Gabrielle's house was only a few blocks away, but it took a very long time to get there. Everyone in the streets watched them walk slowly, arms full of Nanette's belongings.

"Your mother won't mind me staying with you, will she?" Nanette asked speaking for the first time since they had left her shop.

"No she won't care," Gabrielle replied breathing, obviously glad to end the silence.

"Good and I'll pay you guys rent and try to continue with my bread…" Nanette said attempting to make herself feel better.

"There's no need to do that," Gabrielle said with very little conviction, clearly trying to give her, her way after this terrible day.

"It's alright I want to pay you back," Nanette said with an attempt at a smile. Gabrielle didn't answer. They approached Gabrielle's house in silence once again.

"Mother could you pen the door please?" Gabrielle asked thought the door.

"Alright, but why can't you do it?" Gabrielle's mother answered.

"Our hands are full," Gabrielle said simply.

"Who…oh hello Nanette what are you doing here?" she asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Nanette needs to stay with us for a while," Gabrielle said in a voice that clearly told her mother not to question her to much.

"Of course," Gabrielle's mother said pushing her curiosity aside. " come in, come in."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabrielle, do we have to go out," Nanette asked her. It was odd, Nanette thought, to have to ask.

"Yes we do. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Gabrielle says correctly distinguishing the humiliation in her tone. Nanette laugh humorlessly.

"Fine," Nanette said sourly as she walked towards the door. It had only been a few hours since she had been forced out of her shop, in a very public fashion, and wasn't sure if she was ready to face the people. They walked to town square Gabrielle with her head up high, but Nanette turning her head constantly trying to see if people were staring. But everyone was talking about something more important.

"Hey Gabrielle, Nanette did you hear?" Augusta's voice called to them making Nanette jump so violently that she nearly fell on Gabrielle.

"What?" Gabrielle said.

"Gaston is going to have Maurice locked in the asylum," He said excitedly.

"Why," Nanette said surprised.

"He's crazy, you heard him talking about 'the beast'," Augusta scoffed.

"Yes but Gaston…" Gabrielle said trying to find a problem that clearly wasn't there.

"Come on I think it's a great idea." Nanette said smiling at Augusta.

"Everyone is going to his house to see it. Do you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure," Nanette said quickly.

"Well…I might come, we'll see." Gabrielle said hesitantly.

"Good so I'll see you at dusk," Augusta said proudly.

***

As the sun began to set, Gabrielle and Nanette started towards the mob of people going to Maurice's house. Although Nanette pushed to the front where Augusta was, Gabrielle stayed in back. Within minutes they were at Belle's house and Monsieur D'arque quieted the whole group so he could approach the house.

"Hello, I've come to collect your father," D'arque said in a voice that sent shivers across the group. None of the towns people like the man very much but they believed him necessary and forgot their dislike.

"My Father isn't crazy!" Belle yelled after taking in the scene.

"Ha, he was raving like a lunatic about a beast we all heard him!" Lefou said laughing at her obvious stupidity.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him."

As Belle stepped in front of her father Gaston spoke. "Poor Belle, it's a shame about your father,"

"You know he's not crazy," Belle said torn between hope and caution.

"I could clear up this misunderstanding if…" Gaston said slowing at the end.

"If what," Belle said seeming to be afraid of the answer.

"If you marry me!" Gaston said triumphantly.

"NEVER!" Belle yelled in despair.

"Fine, take the old man!" He yelled pointing at me and Augusta.

As we started forward Belle yelled. "I can prove he's not crazy," she ran to her cottage and came back out. "Show me the beast!" She yelled into a mirror. For a second she seemed crazy but then a light flashed from the mirror and a Huge, furry beast appeared in it.

"That's him!" Maurice yelled.

"Is he dangerous?" someone in the mob screamed.

"No, he'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks frightful, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." Belle said starting to smile.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you had feelings for this monster!" Gaston said in disgusted.

"He's not the monster, Gaston, you are." She said angrily.

"She's as crazy as the old man! I've hunted wild beasts and I've seen what they can do. The beast will make off with your children in the night!" he yelled to the mob. Augusta and Nanette were separated by a few people now, but she had found some of her other friends who seemed to have completely forgotten about her ordeal earlier. Everyone had crowded forward angrily realizing what must be done.

"He would never do that!" Belle screamed starting to cry silent tears.

"Forget the old man, I say kill the beast!" He roared.

"KILL IT!" the mob chanted over and over as they walked into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

As the mob marched loudly through the dark forest Nanette was thinking. She had no clue how to fight, she had never used a weapon, and she had very little strength. There were very few people ahead of her and Gaston had disappeared into the back.

After what seemed like mere minutes they saw the castle. The oddity of its wonder almost made them stop, but the fear of the beast made them continue. Augusta was walking alone up ahead and then as she looked around she realized that most of the group was gone. All that was left was herself, Augusta, Claire, Juliette, Sophie were left besides for Gaston and Lefou.

They ran into the castle and burst through the doors loudly until they looked around. In the entrance hall was the strangest assortment of furniture Nanette had ever seen. There were candles and clocks, wardrobes and cutlery, seasoning shakers and napkins, pots and pans, cups and feather dusters, foot stools and all other household items imaginable all in one room.

"Gaston this place gives me the creeps," Lefou said, and although Gaston shushed him Nanette agreed with him, just being in the room was odd. But just as Nanette and Claire got close to a particularly ugly old clock she heard a sound.

"CHARGE!" Someone from off to the side yelled. Nanette jumped but right before she was about to run for the exit the clock turned and attacked them along with forks and knifes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Nanette screamed as she ran away from the door. She quickly got to the stairs and started up them but the forks started to cut her off. she started to back away and got about halfway across the room when she turned around, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed again as other people were being chased by a group of knives that were jumping at them.

She ran passed them but the knives turned on her. She looked up and saw that the way to the door way unblocked and ran for it. All the sudden what looked like two giant ovens jumped in front of her. "Nanette!" they yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," she yelled in shock. She dodged the ovens and ran out the door towards the village. The moon cast over her as she watched the path ahead of her.

***

"Gabrielle, you left me!" Nanette screamed at her, "what if I was hurt? Don't you care about me at all?"

"Yes I'm sorry, I was scared. Most people didn't follow, I just walked off with them, and I thought you were doing something else before you came home," Gabrielle said, "I'm sorry." She began to cry.

"It's…It's ok," Nanette said, she hated it when Gabrielle cried.

"Alright, I'm so sorry I…" Gabrielle said.

"It's ok lets just…go to bed I guess," Nanette suggested.

"Ok," Gabrielle sighed.

As they got into bed they began to talk, "I wonder if Gaston and the others are ok?" Nanette asked quietly more to start conversation and less that she cares about Gaston.

"I don't know but I don't care much about Gaston, although…I wonder if Augusta's ok," Gabrielle said

"AUGUSTA," Nanette said thinking about him for the first time since entering the castle.

"I bet he's fine Nanette, lets just go to bed," Gabrielle said obviously realizing that it was stupid to mention him.

"O…ok," Nanette said fighting back tears. This distraction, although unpleasant, did do something, for Nanette hadn't thought about the two ovens that knew her name.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning dawned, spreading yellows, and pinks across the cloudless sky. Nanette lay in bed still as the windless air around her. She realized that she had gotten very little sleep that night but was too worried to care. Finally she turned her head to look out the window, and when she saw it was light, got out of bed and began to dress.

When she finished putting on all of her outfit, which took a considerable amount of time considering she was only wearing the most basic of items. She opened the door carefully trying to prevent it from creaking since it was still early despite how long it took her to dress. Down the hall and out of the house, Nanette walked slowly as she tried to prevent herself from leaving it at the same time.

The streets were packed. It turned out her efforts to keep quiet were useless, for when right as she took in all the people she saw Gabrielle and her mother running towards her.

"What in the world…" Nanette started to say but was cut off by the sound of her name being called. Then she saw Augusta running towards her. Her heart fluttered like it never had before. She had always been taken with him, but when she saw him running towards her eyes blazing looking a little worse for ware but over all well. She was about to yell his name when she realized what was happening. Instead of stopping, hugging her maybe, making sure she was ok, he kept running and then kissed her. It might have been one second or one century for all Nanette knew or cared, all she felt was his lips and his arms around her.

"Excuse me young man," said the voice of a man who sounded familiar but not, she knew the voice very well but then again hadn't heard it in years.

"Would you mind stepping away from my daughter," said a woman's voice. At her words there was silence, it was common knowledge Nanette's parents were gone.

Nanette turned slowly and looked over at a couple who were very plump; they both had the look of darkness, like their skin had been burned. "Mother, Father?" Nanette asked breathing shakily, "how?"

"We were in that forsaken palace for a decade, and thanks to you and your friends here the spell was broken. We were the ovens last night, Belle broke the spell, she loves Prince Philippe!" said Nanette's father in a loud voice that seemed raspy and dry.

"We've wanted to see you so much, my darling but as ovens it was near impossible. The beast finally found love, so now we're human again!" her mother yelled excitedly.

Nanette ran to them and hugged them tightly, "Mother, father," she kept sobbing. "I love you."

"Ok, ok now, what of my shop," her father said, who obviously disliked displays of affection.

"We'll talk about it later," Nanette's mother said happily poking at her husband.

***

Less then a month later wedding bells rang through the village as everyone filled through the woods and towards the castle that once had inspired terror in them all. After that night Gaston and Lefou fled and hadn't been seen since, although they were hunted for trying to kill a prince. Nanette and her parents had regained their shop after the large sum of money they had gained after working for the prince was dangled in front of the land lord, and now she lived with them and baked bread with them.

In the great entrance hall they watched Belle and Philippe marry each other and celebrate their new joining as beauty and the ex beast, but also the joining of royal and provincial life.


End file.
